


Calling Out For Me

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you, cause falling in love just makes me blue.</p><p>Where Blaine and Kurt meet at a bar...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Out For Me

**Author's Note:**

> As I depend so heavily on dialogue, I set myself a challenge to write a fic with minimal dialogue so this is a bit of a departure for me in terms of form and content. You can find me over at twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr.
> 
> Future!KlaineAU
> 
> I’m really quite nervous about posting this so I hope people enjoy it!
> 
> The song involved is Tom Waits’ I Hope That I Don’t Fall in Love with you.

  
**_Well I hope that I don’t fall in love with you_ **   
**_‘Cause falling in love just makes me blue,_ **   


It’s a Friday night, the first time they really see each other. O’ Sullivan’s is crowded as it always is on the weekend. They would both consider it a regular haunt and looking back, they must have seen each other before. But tonight…tonight, it’s different. It may be because Blaine has finally convinced JP to let him play a short set on the world’s tiniest stage or because Kurt is having some sort of work-induced existential crisis. Whatever it is, there’s a shift, an inescapable pull that they both feel.

 

*

Blaine finds himself strumming a Tom Waits’ tune he only half knows and a few people nod their head in approval but his efforts are largely ignored, merging with the noise of the crowd and the street. Not that he cares, of course. The only person whose attention he wants is sipping a beer at a full table across the floor from him. He can only see him clearly half the time because of the ebb and flow of the bar but Blaine knows he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. He also knows that he’s staring and there’s a good chance his performance is suffering but all he thinks is  _p_ _lease look my way._

  
**_Well the music plays and you display_ **   
**_Your heart for me to see,_ **   
**_I had a beer and now I hear you_ **   
**_Calling out for me_ **   
**_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you._ **   


Kurt is at a table with friends from college who answered his  _‘I need a drink.’_  text from earlier in the evening. The last few weeks have left him frustrated and stunted and questioning his whole career. It’s easy and little effort has to be made with these people so when he hears light strumming start up from across the way and he makes eye contact with the musician, who smiles and blushes, he feels no guilt in ignoring his friends. In fact, he’s more concerned about the fact that his heart has apparently stopped beating.

Kurt doesn’t make a habit of falling in love with strangers in bars, musicians or otherwise, but he is pretty sure that very thing is about to happen.

  
**_Well the room is crowded, people everywhere_**  
 ** _And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?_**  
 ** _Well if you sit down with this old clown,_**  
 ** _Take that frown and break it,_**  
 ** _Before the evening’s gone away,_**  
 ** _I think that we could make it,_**  
 ** _And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you_**.

Blaine has no idea how he made it through his set and he’s pretty sure JP is never going to let him play again. His t-shirt is sticking to his back with sweat and he knows if he tries to talk, only obscenely heavy panting is going to come out. None of this matters because the guy across the way is smiling shyly and applauding. He’d even mouthed along to a few songs. Positive signs. Except, there is just no way Blaine is putting himself out there in his current state. He spots his flatmate at the bar holding up two beers and with another glance in beautiful guy’s direction and a bizarre head tilt toward the bar, Blaine shuffles through the crowd and slips into the space Sam has created for him. If he twists his head just so and leans on his tiptoes just a bit, he can still see the side of the guy’s head.  _“He looks sad.”_ he says aloud and Sam just raises an eyebrow and Blaine shakes his head.  _I hate that you’re sad_ he thinks as beautiful, sad guy turns his head towards Blaine.  _I could make you happy. We could make each other happy._

  
**_I can see that you are lonesome just like me,_ **   
**_And it being late, you’d like some some company,_ **   
**_Well I turn around to look at you,_ **   
**_And you look back at me,_ **   
**_The guy you’re with has up and split,_ **   
**_The chair next to you’s free,_ **   
**_And I hope that you don’t fall in love with me._ **   


It shouldn’t give Kurt the fright it does when he can’t spot the musician for a solid two minutes. He finds him again leaning against the bar, looking unashamedly in his direction. The only thing scarier than not seeing him is  _seeing_  him. And being seen in return. He wants to turn away from the intensity of the stare but can’t because whoever this guy is, he clearly feels this too. And looking away now would be a kick in the face to whatever has orchestrated this night. He’s jostled from his thoughts by movement beside him as his companions excuse themselves with a hug and a promise of lunch next week. He’s still there when Kurt turns back to the bar and it suddenly dawns on him that the seat beside him is free.  _Come sit down. I want to know everything about you._

_*_

_Is this seat taken?_

Except, Blaine is a coward and stays where he is, settles for admiring from a far, knows time is passing quickly and with beautiful, sad guy’s friends gone it’s unlikely he’ll be staying much longer.

  
**_Well the night does funny things inside a man_ **   
**_These old tom-cat feelings you don’t understand,_ **   
**_Well I turn around to look at you,_ **   
**_You light a cigarette,_ **   
**_I wish I had the guts to bum one,_ **   
**_But we’ve never met,_ **   
**_And I hope that I don’t fall in love with you_ **   


The beautiful stranger twirls the air between his index and middle finger and his eyes flicker to above Blaine’s head. Blaine has been coming to O Sullivan’s long enough to know that there is a large ‘No Smoking’ sign on the beam in front of the bar.  _If this was a moody French film we could share a cigarette_ he muses and then i _f this was a moody French film we could do a lot of things_ he smirks in what he hopes is an inciting manner before blushing.

Kurt has never smoked a day in his life but he is suddenly cursing New York’s smoking ban. He puts it down to the stress, refusing to indulge any thought of what Freud would say about his craving for something between his fingers and in his mouth. He wonders if the musician smokes.  _you wouldn’t do that to your voice_ he concludes.

  
**_Now it’s closing time, the music’s fading out_ **   
**_Last call for drinks, I’ll have another stout._ **   
**_Well I turn around to look at you,_ **   
**_You’re nowhere to be found,_ **   
**_I search the place for your lost face,_ **   
**_Guess I’ll have another round_ **   


The lights in bar dip twice to signal last call and Blaine quickly orders another beer, thinks of ordering two but chickens out. i _‘m going to miss you when this night ends._ he thinks and then laughs aloud at the craziness of the thought. It’s then JP approaches him from behind the bar with a handshake and an offer of a regular Friday night slot.  _Will you be a regular Friday night thing too?_ he turns back towards the stranger to find the table empty and the panic knocks the breath from him. He scans the room, any attempt at inconspicuousness abandoned.  _No, no no. Come back._

From just inside the front door of O’ Sullivan’s, Kurt’s heart swells at seeing the musician looking so desperately around him.  _“See you next Friday.”_ he whispers as she slips out the door.

**_And I think that I just fell in love with you._ **


End file.
